Ultraman Xenon
Ultraman Xenon (ウルトラマンゼノン, Urutoraman Zenon) is Ultraman Max's superior, a high-ranking Ultra and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Ultraman Xenon is a courageous and responsible authority figure, acting somewhat like a policeman and is strict about the rules, which he heavily enforces/follows. He has a tendency to not get a lot of jokes and can be something of a strict enforcer, but he does what's best and will always be there to assist his Ultra comrades. History NOTE: This only details about events in the RPVerse Debut: Chicago Chaos II: Booker vs. Inconnu Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man Ultraman Xenon made a cameo in the RP where TripGoji watched as he (Ultraman Xenon) led Ultraman Taro Ultraman Great, Ultraman Powered and Ultraman Joneus in the sky in a perfect order, flying high up above. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Ultraman Xenon reappeared in RP when he spotted Vernonn and his clique wreaking havoc on New York City. Not wanting him to continue his attack, but also not wanting to deal with it himself either, Ultraman Xenon then tried assigning some other Ultras to come and do it....only for none of them to want to, either having their own missions to do or just plain out refusing to fight an idiot like Vernonn. Ultraman Xenon was down to just himself and while he didn't want to fight Vernonn's group (due to them being extremely annoying more than a threat), he found some luck where Ultraman Pict, Ultraman Hotto, Ultraman Motto and Ultraman Kitto appeared to help out. Ultraman Xenon and the four Ultras then headed down to Earth to deal with Vernonn's invasion. Upon arrival, Ultraman Xenon then appeared on ground first and commanded the four to attack Vernonn's clique. Once Ultraman Jiǎ unleashed his "Hyper Realistic Form", Ultraman Xenon staggered back, his form hurting his eyes. Ape then appeared to Ultraman Xenon and flipped the bird to him, to which Xenon just found plain rude. Xenon then punched against Ape, destroying him. Xenon then ordered the other four Ultras to beat down Vernonn's monsters. Ultraman Hotto, Ultraman Kitto, Ultraman Pict and Ultraman Motto then rush at Gagan, Ultraman Jia, Excrementgon and Century Destoroyah and then start pummeling them, defeating them. Now it was only Vernonn. At first Vernonn began to dodge all of their attacks, but then Xenon ordered them to stop firing, to which Vernonn stopped and gloated that he was the best at dodging. Ultraman Xenon then leaped in and punched Vernonn, tackling him down to the ground. The other four Ultras joined in on the pummeling. However even though Vernonn was defeated, he declared that he was still in charge of New York City now, to which he then transformed into his Super Vernonn form. Ultraman Xenon and the four Ultras then just fired their beams at him at point blank, defeating Super Vernonn. Ultraman Xenon then congratulated Hotto, Motto, Kitto and Pict and then the five Ultras flew off. Abilities * Xenonium Cannon: '''Xenon can emit a powerful, orange energy beam from his arms while they're in a backwards "L" shape. It is powerful as Ultraman Max's Maxium Cannon. Can destroy monsters in one shot. * '''Xenon Sword: '''Xenon can conjure a blade to use against his enemies. * '''Strength: '''Unlike Max or the original Ultraman, Xenon was able to hold his own against the monster known as the strongest until he was momentarily distracted, something the other two ultras never managed. * '''Max Galaxy: '''Xenon is able to summon the Max Galaxy to use in combat, but he gave this weapon to Ultraman Max. ** '''Max Galaxy Transfer: '''Once the Max Galaxy is summoned, Xenon can fire a small energy from his hand and give it to Ultraman Max. * '''Travel Sphere: '''Like many Ultras, Xenon uses a Travel Sphere to fly about space, it was the manner in which he arrived to save Max. * '''Flight: Ultraman Xenon can fly at Mach 17. Trivia * Originally Zoffy was slated to appear in Chicago Chaos II, but then Gallibon remembered that Zoffy was already used, so Ultraman Xenon was used instead. ** This is heavily ironic, as Xenon is not just based off of Zoffy, but his part was originally going to be Zoffy in Ultraman Max, until Tsuburaya Productions decided to introduce a new Ultra Warrior. * Xenon is based off the image of the Ultra Warrior named Melos who only appeared in The Ultraman manga series. * Just like Max, his signature Ultra beam is fired from his left forearm instead of his right, like most Ultras. This makes him the third and final good Ultra Crusader whose signature Ultra beam is fired from his left forearm instead of his right with the first one was Ultraman Zearth. * Xenon's name may have been derived from a real-life noble gas of the same name. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultras Category:Military Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:TV Show Character Category:Flying Characters Category:Earth Defender Category:Aliens Category:Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)